Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by Tainted Rhapsody
Summary: Ichigo, a priest in a rural town, lives a perfectly happy, normal life. That is, until he finds a wounded, sliiightly horny demon in his garden. Things just go downhill from there... well, at least for Ichigo. Yaoi, GrimmIchi, Lemon


**Hi guys~ ^.^**

**So um, yeah, about Egotistic Bastard... heehee. Maybe another 2 weeks? **

**Just, this plot cookie (yes, _cookie_) came bouncing along the other day, and I just_ had_ to take a bite, so... tada~. **

**This had been intended as a one-shot, but then I realized it was too long, so I planned on making it a two-er, but then halfway through I realized that I wouldn't be doing the two of them justice, and that their relationship needed to be developed, sooo this will probs be a short multi-chap. **

***sigh* I really suck at doing one-shots, I've realized.**

**Warnings: this will, no doubt, contain Lemon, smut, horny Grimm, etc. etc., and there is also a bit of religion in it; although I'm not actually basing off of it, and I don't mean offense, there is a bit of Demons/Gods stuff. So if you're _really_ sensitive (o_0 I'm not even sure what you're doing reading smut...), I advise you to take caution. Other than that, most of you should know my stuff is... y'know... yeah.**

****Note: Readers of 'Bound', someone pointed out to me in a review for the latest chappy that I typed 'bread-spread' instead of 'bed-spread'. No, that was not intentional, and Ichigo was not lying on a jam sandwich (although he would go very well between two things; not necessarily bread, though *wiggles eyebrows*... maybe blueberries, and possibly cream... XD). Anyway, I'm just saying that I left it there, because it made me laugh so badly my stomach hurt; I just_ had_ to keep it. X3****

**But yeah, so enjoy, and note anything I could improve on~.**

"…And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil; For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever," the priest stood on the dais, palms pressed together and fingers linked as he looked out across the mass of bowed heads. "Amen."

The chorus of mumbled echoes filled the room, people lifting their heads as the prayer ended.

"Thank you for coming to today's Sunday mass, and I hope to see you next week."

The group stood up, shuffling sounds and the beginning of conversations resonating throughout the small church. The male priest closed his bible, snapping the hard cover book shut as he began to step down from the raised platform.

"Father Kurosaki!" a young, vibrant voice called out, a petite girl running towards him as she waved both hands in the air. Dressed in her Sunday best, the young child of seven came to a stop in front of the red-head, beaming up at him. "I learnt about how God created the world in school the other day!"

The priest looked down at her, a gentle smile gracing his face. "Is that so, Madeline?"

"Yeah, yeah! And, and, we cut out shapes of the animals in Noah's ark, and-," she squealed excitedly.

Her mother came to a stop behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now now, dear. Don't bother the Father so much," she chided lightly. The woman's grey eyes, framed by auburn locks glanced up, lips quirked in a slight apologetic expression.

"It's fine, Mrs Orihime," Ichigo said. He bent down, ruffling the girl's reddish-hued locks. "Anyway, it's good to see her so lively."

The mother giggled. "Yes, she is quite a little ball of energy."

"That is good to know. Well, I must be heading off now," the red-head replied, fixing the collar of his long-sleeved, black priest's uniform. "Do send my regards to your husband."

"Of course. Ishida apologises for not being able to attend this morning, but…"

The red-head raised a hand, shaking his head. "Don't worry; I understand about the responsibilities of work." He glanced down at Madeline, who was now hopping from side to side. "After all, he has mouths to feed at home."

With that, both turned to leave, walking down the aisle and into the cool spring day. With a wave (and a hug, from the bouncy young girl), Ichigo sent them off, turning to lock up the church after he was done.

Slipping the keys into the pocket of his long robe, he began the short trip back to his house on foot.

_Another good day._

The small town his church was situated in had barely any population, but that just meant its citizens were more close-knit; he knew everyone who attended his sermons on a personal basis.

And then there were the children's happy faces; the little energizer bunnies never failed to make his day brighter. If there was one thing he loved about his job, it was that he could make people's lives better.

It was nice being the priest of such an undersized rural township, in a way; the slight modification of his uniform was a plus. Slitting up the sides of the insanely lengthy material gave him more freedom to move, and was a slight reprieve from hot summer days; even if the dark pants he wore underneath basically stifled all attempts at cooling.

From a very young age, Ichigo had loved religion; after all, his father had been a priest too. In fact, he had inherited the town church from the insane, yet loving man. His parents had then went off to tour the world, enjoying their retirement. Well, he wasn't complaining. Not being threatened daily by the idiot's 'kick of love' was a very nice change.

Passing the bush of wild roses that he knew so well, the red-head turned the corner, letting out a breath as he set eyes on the quaint cottage that he called home. Surrounded by plants and trees that he had cultivated so carefully, it was his little haven.

Whistling quietly to no particular tune, he tugged out his house key and inserted it into his lock. Hearing the satisfying click that came with it, he placed a hand on the door's handle… only to pause as he heard a peculiar sound.

Eyebrows scrunched tightly together, the priest swivelled his head, trying to ascertain the location of the noise. "Urgh…"

There it was again.

It appeared that his lilac bush was groaning in pain…

Moving forwards cautiously towards the suspicious plant, Ichigo pushed back the foliage with his hand, peering down onto the ground beneath the fairly large bush.

He blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Then blinked again.

There was a… man… inside his shrub. And he had… blue hair…

He had to be dreaming. He had to be.

Just as he decided that finding fully grown men wearing weird, torn tunics and strange hair inside flowery plants was simply not possible, a rough hand clamped down on his ankle.

"Oi…," half-crazed cerulean eyes stared up at Ichigo, the man's hair haphazard and messy beyond belief, pieces of leaf stuck in the tangle of locks. "You're a priest, right?"

The red-head gulped, nodding.

"Then…," the male gritted his teeth. "Why. Aren't you. _Helping_ me?"

Ichigo looked at him, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

_Helphelphelphelphelp._

The other truly was frightening, with his wild hair, dirt-covered skin, and sharp eyes bordering on insane.

_I'm either dreaming, or a caveman just grabbed my foot._

"What? Aren't you supposed to help 'hurt little sheep' or somethin'?" the bluenette was basically growling now. "Well, I need help!"

The other moved suddenly, other arm coming out as if to grab hold of the priest, and Ichigo's instincts kicked in. Reflexively, his uncaptured foot struck out, contacting, _hard_,with the man's chin. Blue eyes widened as the target's head flew backwards, before sliding shut, jaw hitting the floor with a thud.

The red-head froze.

_Oh shit. Did I just do that? _

Guess old habits were hard to lose; one too many karate lessons as a kid, it seemed.

_Oh, wait. I meant 'shoot'. Yeah. _He berated himself mentally.

"H-hey… are you ok?" he inquired warily.

No reply.

It appeared that the caveman was out cold.

~( ^_^ )~

_Didn't mother always tell you not to bring random strangers into the house, Ichigo? Especially creepy, half-insane ones?_

The red-head sighed, slapping a palm to his forehead. Well, it _was_ his fault that the other was out cold, and the injuries on the blue-haired man appeared to be pretty extensive. Under all that dirt, there seemed to be a fair few cuts and gashes; although he couldn't treat them yet until he cleaned the male, and that would require a bath…

Which was extremely hard when the other was knocked out.

_Stupid Ichi! Stupid Ichi!_

Looking at the unconscious form of the bluenette lying on his bed, the priest leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped over his knees.

It was an extremely bad idea, bringing another male into the house. Even from years ago, he had already known of his 'inclinations'. To him, it had never mattered, since he had always intended to give up his life and body for the Lord. But… he was still human, still only several years fresh out of puberty. He knew that, and he had still done it.

The red-head hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

"U-Urgh…" The male on the bed shifted, eyelids fluttering as he began to awaken from his comatose state. "What the hell…?"

Ichigo sat forward, back straightening automatically. "Are you ok?"

Cerulean eyes snapped over to him, narrowing. Startled and slightly guarded, the red-head met the gaze. After a moment, the orbs relaxed, the male's lips quirking upwards mysteriously for just a moment, before returning to a neutral state.

"_Yes_," the bluenette's voice dripped with sarcasm. "_Of course_ I'm perfectly fine; being out cold is a daily thing for me."

As the priest began to comprehend the other's words, a deep frown morphed onto his face. "Hey, no need to be so rude!"

The man raised a blue eyebrow. "Yeah. This coming from the _priest _who just kicked me _unconscious_ when I was already unable to move."

Ichigo looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Well, whatever," the bluenette yawned, a hand scratching the back of his neck. "'Tis not like it matters, anyway."

"Huh?" Nut-brown eyes glanced up.

Raising his muscled (wow, Ichigo hadn't really noticed, before) arms up and back, the man stretched, grunting in satisfaction as he felt his stiff joints pop. He felt loads better already; guess the red-head knocking him out wasn't all that bad. Rising up onto his knees, ignoring the protests of the worried priest, the blue-haired man arched his back.

_Fwap. Fwap._

Large, leathery black wings, branches of vein-like white muscles suddenly unfolded from the bluenette's back, extending and flapping.

Ichigo fell off his chair with a squeak.

Ignoring the other's tumble, the male continued to stretch his appendages with a contented sigh.

_Swish._

A long, smooth tail of the same substance, its end tipped with a spade-like shape, popped out of thin air, curling and twisting from its connecting position on the bluenette's lower backside.

The red-head fell fully onto his butt, mouth open in pure shock.

_Jesus Christ!_

He was beyond the point of keeping his swearing in check.

_What the hell is he?_

Widened coffee eyes roamed across the other's newly-formed limbs, sweat forming across his face as his stomach lurched.

_Leathery wings… a black pointed tail… _

_Oh God, he's a fucking __demon__._

The bluenette, having soothed his sore appendages, turned to the gaping priest, lips curling into a wide grin as he took in the other's shell-shocked expression.

"Yo."

Ichigo panicked. He scrambled back across the carpet, frantically searching his pockets. Feeling the tips of his fingers graze metal, the priest grasped the item, tugging it out and holding it out in front of his face, eyes squeezed closed.

"B-be gone, demon!"

The other blinked. It appeared that the red-head had attempted to scare him… with a metal cross. The bluenette fought the urge to sigh. _Stupid humans. Honestly._

_Still though…_

It was sorta cute how the male was basically cowering before him.

Raising a perfectly sculpted blue brow, the demon began to step off the bed, tail flicking to and fro as he moved. "You don't honestly think that shit works on us, do you?"

Ichigo's eyelids flicked open, his neck snapping up to the approaching man.

"That-wha-?"

_Why didn't it…?_

The bluenette came to a stop in front of the slightly trembling red-head, crouching down. Smirking, he grasped the other's extended wrists, pulling them downwards as he leaned forward. "Well, aren't you a cutie?" he purred, tongue coming out to swipe at his own lips.

The priest's brown orbs widened, a smear of pink dusting his cheeks for a moment, before his frown deepened. Glaring daggers at the demon, Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "_What?_"

"Mmm…" The cerulean-haired male tilted his neck, hovering over the other's collarbone as he breathed deeply. "Smell delicious, too…"

Suddenly, the bluenette leapt backwards, the red-head's leg slicing through the air in the empty space that he had just occupied. With a growl, Ichigo pushed himself up onto his feet, even as the blush on his face spread.

"Don't mess with me, bastard!" he shouted, fists curled.

"Hey, that's not very holy, swearing like that," that infuriating grin was still on the other's face. He was _really_ tempted to just punch the stupid thing off.

Pointing to the door, the incensed red-head hissed, "Leave."

The bluenette cocked his head to the side. "And if I say no?" _Must. Not. Punch._

"_Now."_

"But I'm still hurt…," the demon mock-whined. "After all…" His voice took on a different lilt, lowering an octave. "You _were_ the one who caused me to pass out, _Father_."

_Damn._

The red-head grit his teeth. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he _had_ caused a pretty major injury to the other male– no, demon.

Yes. A _demon_.

… Who apparently didn't give a damn about religious items. Ah… he was so screwed.

_And now here he is, blackmailing me into letting him stay._

He paused, contemplating. _At least I'm not dead… yet._

He sighed, lowering his arm and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine. You can stay. But _only_ until your wounds are cleaned and patched up," he stated. "_Then_ you leave."

…_Why did I always have to be a sucker for guilt-trips?_

The other's grin only widened, cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief. "_Sure_, Father."

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Your… name, Demon?" Even if the other _was_ a demon, it was still polite to ask for a name.

…sort of. What? It wasn't like there was a handbook on how to deal with creatures from hell.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow at the red-head's obvious distaste, but shrugged it off. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez."

"Grimmjow…," the red-head repeated, rolling the name around on his tongue.

Even as the priest did so, the demon's eyes lowered slightly, the other's grin dissolving into a more intense expression. But the expression was lost in the second Ichigo saw it, replaced once more by a cocky smirk. "And yours?" he asked in return.

Still frowning, the red-head raised his shoulders, keeping a dignified pose as he uttered his next words. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The other barked in laughter. "Seriously?"

Eye twitching in irritation, the priest turned on his heel, perfectly content with leaving the rude asshole on his own. "Idiot," he muttered.

A warm hand closed on his shoulder. "No, no, sorry," Grimmjow placated, still chuckling. "C'mon, it was just funny. I'm over it, I swear."

Swiping the palm off of him, Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"Aw, don't ignore me, Father," the demon whined, mock-pouting as he winded his arm around the other's waist instead, earning a surprised yelp. "Anyway…" he grinned mischievously, resting his chin on the other's collarbone as the red-head's eyes widened.

Warm breath fanned across his face. "I still need a bath…"

Ichigo could feel heat burning his face as the other's muscular arm tightened.

_Oh dear._

It had been too long since he'd had proper physical contact, and this close… it was sending his senses wild.

The demon's sinful voice purred into his ear. "…and I'm in no state to do it myself, _Father Kurosaki_."

_Fuck._

~( ^_^ )~

Trembling tan hands fumbled clumsily with the faucet as the heavily blushing priest filled up the white bathtub, hot water gushing out and spilling into the ceramic tub.

_Breathe, Ichigo. _He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm his thundering heart.

Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, from both the steam in the air _and_ the other source of heat. Namely, a certain _Jaegerjacquez_.

…who was currently stripping behind his back.

If somebody had told him a year ago that he would be bathing a naked, injured demon one day… he would have worried for the other's mental health. Well, look where he was now.

"Done," the low baritone of the other reached Ichigo's ears.

Twisting the tap off, the priest turned around.

_Oh…my…_

He hadn't been able to see the other's build under the ripped rags that had been the demon's clothes, but now…

With a gulp, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the other's body, taking in insanely defined abs, sharp hipbones, strong thighs… honey-brown orbs nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Gyahh!"

The priest automatically brought his hands up to his face, covering his eyes as he flushed all the way to the roots of his hair.

_He's not…!_

"G-Grimmjow!"

He could hear amusement in the other's reply. "Yes?"

"T-there's a towel on the bar to y-your left," Ichigo mumbled. "P-please…"

"But why?" he could already imagine the wide grin on the bluenette's lips. "We're both males, aren't we? _Father?_"

The red-head resisted the urge to hop from foot to foot in a flustered manner. "B-but, it's still not proper!"

"Well, if you insist…" There was the squeaking of the metal rod as the cloth was tugged off it, and after a few moments, the priest finally allowed himself to lower his hands.

There stood Grimmjow, in all his god-like (or was it devil-like?) glory… with a towel wrapped around his waist.

_Phew. _He nearly had a heart attack, earlier when… _No! Don't remember! Block! Block! Erase!_

It was said that a simple glance at… undesirable things… could scar you for life. So true.

"Well, father?" true to his guess, the other was grinning from cheek to cheek, perfect teeth a shining row.

Looking to the side embarrassedly, Ichigo pointed at the steaming bathtub.

Chuckling at the innocent reaction of the red-head, the demon sauntered over, retracting his tail and wings as he splashed into the water, submerging completely. Coming upwards a moment later, the bluenette purposely made as big a mess as possible, spraying the warm liquid everywhere and causing the other male to splutter with annoyance as droplets flew onto him.

"Ugh!" the priest raised his arm, but was unable to avoid the water splattering over his clothing. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath, only making the demon laugh.

Looking over to the ceramic, the red-head nibbled on his bottom lip, pausing for a moment as he tried hopelessly to calm his nerves. The bluenette was reclined casually in the tub, reclining as he threw his arms around the rim. His mouth was curled in a cocky smirk, cerulean eyes sparkling with mirth as he glanced over to Ichigo. At the other's lack of movement, he raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Rapidly shaking his head to and fro, the priest plastered a stubborn scowl onto his face, grabbing a sponge and bottles of shampoo and bath-gel off the sink bench.

_Don't panic…_

He kneeled down beside the sinfully muscular Grimmjow.

_You can do this._

He flicked the cap to the shampoo first, squirting some into his palm. Slathering it over his hands, he licked his lips nervously, reaching out and running his fingers through the blue locks of the other.

They were… surprisingly soft.

And filled with tons of the most random gunk, too.

The demon abruptly moaned, causing the priest to jump. Honey-brown eyes glanced over to the bluenette's face, before Ichigo relaxed at the other's serene expression. Leaning into the red-head's touch with a contented sigh, Grimmjow rolled his neck, eyes sliding closed.

After a moment or so of satisfied murmurs and comfortable silence, a cerulean eye slid open. "What, no strawberry?" he teased, nose twitching slightly as he took in the creamy smell of the shampoo.

The other's lips twisted into a wry frown. "Yeah right, as if I would have that stuff around to remind me of my stupid name, _which doesn't mean friggin' __strawberry_," he muttered, inwardly cursing his idiot father and his horrible taste. "It's Vanilla Essence."

"_Yum."_

Nut-brown orbs widened slightly, and Ichigo could feel his face heating up again. _And just when it had receded, too. _

_H-he didn't mean it that way, _he thought, mentally kicking himself as he realised just how perved his mind had become in the other man's presence. Years of abstinence, and now he was even hornier than in his teenage years? _That makes sense._

Massaging the bluenette's scalp, tan hands retracted, the red-head reaching for the shower-head and twisting the faucet, a gush of water spurting out onto the soap-sudd filled locks. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as the white foam fell away, revealing bright, insanely blue hair.

_What a strange hue…_

Without thinking, the red-head reached forward, running the soaked, flat strands through his fingers. He slid his hands over the other's locks, marvelling at its colour, lost in his own thoughts.

"Father?" Grimmjow turned his head, mouth curled into a teasing smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

With a slight jolt, the priest pulled back his fingers quickly, face flushing a light pink. "N-nothing," he hastily asserted. Picking up the bath gel and sponge sitting on the floor beside him, Ichigo offered both items to the demon. "Here."

The bluenette didn't move. "But I'm still not in any state to continue…," he whined, although his pout was less effective when matched with the devilish sparkle in his eyes. "I may still need help, Father Kurosaki."

Nut-brown eyes widened. _No. No way in hell. _Something like that was just… just… _impossible._

"You can't treat my wounds if I'm covered in dirt…"

Ichigo's hands fisted, the red-head glaring daggers at the other. _Cocky bastard._

Grimmjow only smirked widely, waiting patiently for the other to reply.

The priest's eyes narrowed to slits. _Evil._

A moment of staring later, and Ichigo sighed. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath, still refusing to admit defeat.

Yet the bluenette saw otherwise, the red flush lining the red-head's cheeks making him chuckle lowly. Cerulean eyelids lowered, and he leaned back, watching every slight movement of the priest.

Biting his bottom lip harshly, Ichigo fought to steady his nerves.

_It's nothing personal… not at all. _

Squeezing a dribble of the gel onto the sponge, he shuffled forward on his knees, arms reaching over and the upper half of his body leaning over the edge of the bathtub.

_Just get it over and done with, Ichigo._

Breathing heavily as he fought the heat creeping up his neck, the red-head began to swipe lightly along the other's skin. Taking extra care not to press or rub, Ichigo hurriedly moved the sponge along the bluenette's shoulder and collarbone. As he reached the arms, he couldn't help but become slower and more tentative. The demon's arms were… god-like, to say the least. Muscled, but not too much, it rippled with the promise of hidden strength.

"Like what you see?" Grimmjow's low baritone brought him back to reality.

Heat crept further up Ichigo's neck. _Shoot._ He had spent too long on his arms.

"No, what are you talking about?" he retorted, although his voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked it to be.

The bluenette only laughed quietly.

Swiping the sponge across the other's collarbone, the priest then drifted downwards, past a strong, flat chest, to his abs. At this point, the red-head couldn't stop his breath from hitching.

_T-this is not good._

He had been able to appreciate Grimmjow's physique earlier, but to actually be almost-touching the male… there really was no stopping his blush anymore. The sponge glided across the bluenette's heavily defined abdomen, Ichigo's forehead furrowed.

Traitorously, his thoughts began to roam, fingers twitching as he wondered what it would be like to run his hands along the ridged, tan muscles… to feel the pulsing heat of the other's body… to tug harshly at the demon's hair as…

_Ah! _Eyes wide, the red-head faltered, floundering for a moment. _Did I… just… _

He did.

_Oh God._

The sponge slipped from his fingers. Reeling back, the priest pulled away.

_This is so wrong, this is so wrong! I can't do this. Not how I am now._

Confused cerulean orbs met his, Grimmjow frowning slightly.

"I…I…," Ichigo began backing away. "I think it would be best if you continued the rest yourself."

_He had to leave. _

The red-head started rising to his feet, turning… only to feel a hand grab his arm, tugging.

"Woah!"

With a yelp of surprise, the priest was jerked backwards, losing his footing on the slick tiles and falling with a splash into the bathtub.

"What the-?" he spluttered, blinking water out of his eyes as he rose from the water.

Before he could even protest, both of the other male's hands moved to his waist, pulling him closer to the bluenette.

"Father," Grimmjow purred, his chest almost vibrating with his sultry baritone.

_His… chest… _Something clicked in the priest's slightly disoriented mind.

"Gyah!" Ichigo cried, only the palms on his hipbones keeping him from falling.

It appeared that he was… straddling… the demon…

"Let me go!" he was seriously panicking right now. Thrashing about, the red-head tried to stand, only to be halted as the bluenette wrapped a muscled arm around him, trapping his limbs.

"Calm down…," Grimmjow soothed, a sensual smirk curling his lips. "I'll take care of you…"

The alarmed priest froze for a moment, digesting his words. Then…

"Oh _hell _no!" he all but screamed, struggles renewed. "Let me go!"

But Ichigo's protests were cut off by the other, the demon raising his free arm and curling his fingers into the male's auburn hair, tugging him closer. Grimmjow's cerulean eyes bored into his own, causing the red-head's blush to deepen.

_Oh God. Too close. Far, far too close._

His mind was going into overdrive. The heat of the other's body touching his robe… the roughened hand rubbing against the back of his head… how the insides of his thighs felt pressed against muscular legs… images flashed through his mind, even as he adamantly fought against them.

But the seeds had already been planted; every thought was dirtier and dirtier, his virgin mind conjuring up things that it should _not_ have.

It was getting quite… hot…

His gaze flickered downwards, avoiding the other's intense orbs of blue. Swallowing, he bowed his head, trying to control his shaky breaths. They were only inches from each other by now.

"Father…," a sultry whisper, making a shiver run down the priest's spine.

Those lips were just so,_ so_ dangerously close… "Unh…"

And then the hand behind his head tightened, pushing him forwards abruptly to meet the other's lips. Honey-brown eyes widened, Ichigo freezing up.

Grimmjow's kiss was hot and heavy, yet… gentle at the same time. The red-head couldn't quite describe it, but it felt strangely good… if not a bit wet. His eyelids began to slide down, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

Then suddenly there was something swiping at his bottom lip, trying to push between his closed lips.

_Wha-? _

Without warning, the bluenette tugged harshly at the priest's wet auburn hair, earning a surprised gasp from the smaller male. And that was all he needed. His tongue slid in, swiping against teeth as it tangled with the other's.

With a low growl, the demon lowered his hand to Ichigo's neck, pulling the surprised red-head further up his lap with his arm. Angling his neck upwards, Grimmjow tugged the other down, deepening their kiss as the blushing priest straddled his hips.

The bluenette's tongue prodded even deeper into Ichigo's mouth, mapping the cavern as it attempted to coax the red-head's limb into a dance. "N-ngh…," the priest whimpered quietly, face heating up even more as obscene noises from their slick tongues filled the bathroom.

_T-this is so… _

They separated, a trail of saliva joining their mouths before it broke, falling onto the harshly-breathing Ichigo's chin as he gasped through his open lips.

Cerulean eyes met his, and the red-head squirmed. The other's orbs were a deep, deep navy blue, none of the earlier teasing gleam evident. His gaze seemed to set him on fire.

"Hm? And how was that?" the demon's voice had lowered an octave, if that was even possible. Smiling sensually, Grimmjow raised his hips slightly… causing the pure-minded priest to gasp loudly. His erection, straining against the towel, was rubbing lightly against the other's bottom… and thus the male's scandalous blushing.

"Th-that was-," he could barely make out a proper sentence, his shoulders hunched inwards as he struggled to get his bearings.

_Th-this- what the hell am I supposed to- oh good Lord-_his mind couldn't even string two words together.

The demon released his grip on Ichigo's neck, his fingertips grazing the other's shoulder as he brought his hands up to the front. "Ne, Father…," he fingered the buttons on the priest's black robes, leaning forward as he breathed into the red-head's ear. "You smell _so_ good right now…"

The smaller male emitted a choked moan.

Licking up the shell of the other's ear, Grimmjow began to flick open the clothing. Pulling back, his lowered eyes watched as inch after tan inch of skin was revealed, his blue orbs soaking up the sight.

_Beautiful._

So utterly untainted, so… _delicious_.

The bluenette tugged open the final fastening, the cloth sliding open to reveal a swath of coffee-coloured skin to his hungry gaze. Rumbling lowly, his palms rubbed along the priest's smooth abdomen, running upwards along the wet, droplet covered surface.

"Uh… don't…," Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip, trying hard to focus. It was so hot. Almost _unbearably_ so.

A calloused digit swiped over a nipple, and the red-head found himself jerking, mouth falling open as his eyes widened.

_Ah- that-!_

His thought was cut off abruptly as Grimmjow rubbed against it again, the priest moaning almost inaudibly. Nut-brown eyes widened as the nub was suddenly tugged, twisted between two fingers as the demon licked at the collarbone presented to him. "Ah!"

Smirking at Ichigo's unwilling exclamations, the bluenette moved on to the other nipple, sucking at the delectable tanned skin of the red-head's neck.

The priest bit harshly on his bottom lip, trying desperately to stop the sounds fighting to escape his mouth. "Ungh…," he groaned from within his throat.

_It felt so amazingly good. _

…_Why?_

His other nipple was now being tugged, and this time the demon was being much harsher with his ministrations. "Moan for me," he purred against the red-head's neck.

"N-nn…"

Ichigo bowed his head, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes closed.

_He was… He was…_

Grimmjow bit at the juncture between his neck and collarbone. "Ngah!"

_He was…_

The red-head could barely breathe, his gasps coming out in desperate pants.

"_Father…_"

_He was a priest._

Honey-brown eyes snapped open, Ichigo pushing himself backwards with a cry, jerking out of the bluenette's arms.

"_No!_" he shouted, falling onto his bottom in the lukewarm bath-water.

Grimmjow was looking at him confusedly, blinking slightly as he surveyed the trembling red-head.

Pursing his lips, the priest breathed in deeply, gripping the edges of his robe in one hand as he calmed himself.

"No." His voice was slightly steadier. "I- I am a priest, Mr Jaegerjacquez. I have devoted my body to God, an- and you are my guest."

He began to shakily stand, stepping out of the bath as gracefully as he could. Moving towards the door, Ichigo paused. "K-kindly refrain from doing such things."

He left the room, leaving behind a mildly shell-shocked bluenette.

"Wow…" The demon let out a breath. "Ah well…"

He grinned.

"Guess I'll have to try again later."

**At first I thought; I think I'll leave it directly before the bath scene… but that was too cruel. XD So I allowed you guys a little leeway from my hair-tearing cliff-hangers.**

**Was the smut too fast? that was my main worry; should I have developed it more? I will be in later chappys, but... yeah. **

**Ooh, ooh, and readers of my other fics, please tell me which you want updated first. Obviously, I'll try to do them all, but which one are you _desperate_ for?**

**So I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it (ah, I love plot cookies), and... yeah. **


End file.
